Facing Consequences
by xtorchtiesx
Summary: Set a bit after Deep Dark - Vicki takes a case that starts normal then takes a turn out of the ordinary.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: _As much as I would LOVE to own all elements of blood ties. I don't. In fact, you're crazy for ever thinking I did. (eye roll) Get over yourself. Or me, as the case may be. ;)_

* * *

**Facing Consequences**

She walked towards the door as quietly as possible. She had to be quiet… and she had to be quick. Two Q's, easy to remember. Quick and quiet. She turned the handle and also remembered that she must not be seen, that was imperative. Imperative, she knew what that meant.

"Imperative," she repeated out loud. The word bounced off her lips and gave an unfamiliar feeling, and then she remembered the two Q's. Quiet. She looked around. No one there so she was not seen. She opened the door and headed towards the far wall with the… the… the word escaped her. It didn't matter. The next thing was open. She selected a handle and pulled hard. That made noise. Too much noise. If she could not be quiet she had to be quick. Man, it had to be a man. It had to be this man. She looked at the face and took the knife from her bag. Take it. She had to take it. This she remembered, the incisions were simple. Copying. She could copy. She took the clear bag from her handbag and slid in the treasure, this was what she needed. He needed. Get out. Wait. Clean up. She took the wet wipes from her bag and wiped her hands, then she slid the… the… she still couldn't get that word. She slid it shut. Now, get out. That was the next order. Get out. She heard a noise and moved towards the door. Someone was there. What was the instruction for that? Use… use something. The door slowly opened. Some of that Southern charm! Southern charm. She couldn't remember what that meant. As it opened towards her she immediately got into the doorframe with the man. She intentionally slid past him, getting really close. The doorframe was small. Then she slowly licked her lips.

"Hi," She said when she was on the other side of the door. He gave her an inquisitive look. "I was just here to see Dr… Mohadevan. But she's not here so…" She flicked her hair and kept her bag close. Her voice sounded Southern. Maybe that was it. "Bye," she turned and began to walk off. She turned back and smiled. He was watching her. She carried on walking. Southern charm made her think of lots of words. What did it mean? It didn't matter. She had what she needed.

* * *

"There's a woman here who says she needs to see you," Coreen's perky voice flew through the office. Vicki raised her eyebrows at Coreen and looked purposely at the phone in her hand. She put her hand over the receiver.

"Tell her to get an appointment," Coreen left the room and Vicki's attention went back to her mother. She was talking about how Vicki really needed a husband, or a man, of any kind. Coreen walked back into the room.

"Vicki, your 6 O'clock is here." Coreen said smiling as she walked back into the room. Vicki rolled her eyes but was thankful for the excuse. There were limits on what one person could stand and her's were less than most.

"Mom, I completely agree but now, I have an appointment – yes, you've said, and now I have to do some more – I have a feeling Mike doesn't care at the moment - I'll remember that. Love you. Bye." Vicki sat up straight and pushed up her glasses. "Ok, bring her in."

"Good. She looks kind of worried." Coreen replied and soon returned with a woman who had her top cut too low and her eyebrows too high. Looks worried? Vicki wondered if she could look anything but surprised.

"Hello, Ms Nelson. My daughter's missing. She didn't turn up at our yoga class and I just knew something was wrong. She's never missed a session of that mother daughter bonding." Vicki drummed her fingers on the desk for a moment.

"Mrs…?" Vicki knew her assumption was correct, she caught sight of the massive rock on her finger. Maybe her mom would like this woman for her daughter, married, attends parental yoga classes, has kids. She almost definitely doesn't work. Sounds perfect. If only she were looking for a mom.

"Mrs Lafette." She replied crisply.

"Have you contacted the police?" Vicky asked. Case solved with the simple clicking of 911.

"Yes, but they wouldn't do anything. She hasn't been gone long enough," Mrs Lafette replied crisply.

"How long has she been missing?"

"Just over three hours," Vicki sighed internally. Waste. Of. Time.

"Have you called round all her friends? Maybe she has a new boyfriend? Or gotten carried away with work? It's likely she'll just turn up and you'll be wasting your money and my time."

"I've called them all and she tells me everything. Please, just look into this. I have enough money for your time and it would really calm me down." Mrs Lafette almost showed some emotion on her face. Almost.

"Ok, I'll need her name –" Vicki said while grabbing a pen from the drawer.

"Fifi." Fifi Lafette? Vicki barely managed to contain a laugh. She had the urge to ask Mrs Lafette if she had tried going into the yard and shouting "Fifi, come home," or, even better, tried a high-pitched whistle and some treats. Wait. She didn't actually mean a dog did she? That would be weird but over the past year she'd certainly seen weirder. That was one thing to be thankful for, Vicki thought, that this case was normal since Henry wasn't around to help. Wouldn't be around to help. Henry… Vicki glanced at the window, sunset. Henry would be waking up around now; he was still in Toronto at the moment but not for long. She turned her attention back to Mrs Lafette.

"Full name –"

"Fiona May,"

"And her contact details, names of friends, boyfriends, present and past."

* * *

"You should call Mike," Coreen said for the fifth time that evening.

"Coreen." Said Vicki in her 'I have no patience for you' voice. "I'm busy." She said placing another X beside the last name on the list. None of them had seen Fiona.

"I know, which is why you should take a break, do something else. I have an idea, why don't you call Mike?" Vicki took off her glasses and rubbed the place they once were with her eyes closed. She was getting a headache.

"Remember when I told you I specialise in avoidance? I still do. He probably wouldn't answer the phone anyway." She opened her eyes then replaced her glasses. They really didn't make much difference anymore. Partying with Asteroth was getting more and more attractive but she knew she could never do it. It's only a pair of eyes. Hah. Only.

"But how will you know unless you call him?"

"Why don't you check with your psychic? I'll wait here for you, promise."

"Vicki," Coreen said imploringly.

"Fine. But I'm going over. I'll be back, this won't take long." Vicki grabbed her coat and slipped her keys into her bag while she called a taxi. They were making a mint out of her but what could she do? They were a hell of a lot quicker than Toronto busses.

* * *

As the Taxi pulled up outside Mike's apartment building Vicki felt she may have made the wrong decision.

"Can you wait? I won't be long," She asked as she left the taxi. The driver muttered something about keeping his meter running, as she'd expected. Taxi drivers show kindness? Never. She knocked on the door.

"Mike?" And knocked again. He was being a baby. He was definitely in. It wasn't like he had a job to go to. Which was her fault, and probably the reason for his childishness. Calling would have been easier but he wouldn't have answered. Gotta love caller ID. Vicki took out her key and slid it home into the lock. Slightly hypocritical, she knew, he gave hers back to her when they were dealing with the incubus. She slowly pushed open the door.

"I don't have a job for you to get me fired from. You can leave," He sounded bitter. Bitter and pissed.

"Come on, Mike. You're not fired, your suspended," she said as she closed the door behind her and replaced her key. Never know when it might be useful.

"Yeah, pending formal dismissal. Eight years of my life Vick, eight years." He took a swig from his beer bottle. God, he'd come so far. They'd come so far, mostly together. It was weird to think they'd both be out of the force. Something she never saw coming.

"I know how you feel," She said slowly. She didn't know what else to say.

"No, no you don't. You had a choice. You chose to leave. I didn't choose. You made my choice for me, you made all my choices for me."

"I chose? I did not choose-" Vicki stopped herself. She didn't want to be having this argument with him. She sat on the arm of his sofa. "I'm sorry Mike,"

"Too late," He took a long gulp of beer. "Too late…"

"Well, what can I do?"

"Leave. I'm not ready to forgive you yet. Just go."

Vicki nodded and walked towards the door. She'd tried and Coreen would finally shut up.

"Bye, Mike." She said as she closed the door.

Vicki opened the door to her office. Back to looking for Fiona. She'd been missing for five hours now, probably enough time for a body to turn up at the morgue, if she wasn't just at a pool party somewhere.

* * *

"That was quick," Coreen chirped at Vicki as she stepped inside the doorway.

"That's because he wouldn't talk to me,"

"Well, at least you tried. Henry's up and probably fed by now anyway, you can –"

"Coreen, don't."

"What?"

"Just don't." Coreen started to say something else and she probably would have continued if the phone hadn't interrupted her. She made an annoyed noise as she turned to answer it while Vicki made her escape.

"Vicki, it's Dr Mohadevan. For you." Coreen said to Vicki's back, fleeing into her office. Coward, she thought as Vicki picked up the phone.

"Hello, Rajani" Vicki said into the phone.

"Hello, Vicki, you sound surprised."

"I am, you don't generally call me."

"I don't do I? Well, I need some help. Someone stole something from the morgue, and I have a feeling it's right up your alley." Vicki gave the air in front of her a suspicious look. She didn't like her alley at the moment and was wondering what exactly was up there with her.

"Go up two floors and you'll easily find a police officer to work the case. Why me?"

"Someone stole a face, off a corpse. I don't think the police would be willing to search all eventualities."

"But I am?"

"You and that friend of yours, yes. Will you help me?" Henry… There were constant reminders tonight but she had to get along without him at some point. It's not as if she could call the local Vampire agency and get another one sent over. And this could just be a creep. She didn't need Henry to function. She was fine without him before. Although, that was before the demon marks but she would have to survive without him. So she might as well start now. Vicki remembered she was still holding the phone and replied.

"Of course. When was it stolen? Do you have the hall security tape from the time?" Vicki wondered. That would help a lot.

"Yes, would you like to come down and see it?"

"I'll be there in ten."

"Bye,"

"Bye," Said Vicki and put down the phone. She grabbed her coat and went to leave again. Out as soon as she was in, all the better to avoid Coreen.

"Where are you going?" Vicki stopped walking and rolled her eyes. It was like being at home again.

"Out." She intoned. Ok, maybe too moody teenager. "Police station. To do Rajani a favour. You can leave when you like, remember to lock up."

"While your out, you can visit Henry." Coreen smiled endearingly at her. Vicki smiled back.

"I've had enough doors slammed in my face this evening, thanks." And with that, Vicki left the room.

* * *

_After reading generalness: _

_Reviews feed my plot unicorns and they be huuuuuungry. _

_Also, if you want them to starve and die review anyway._

_Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_The people ain't mine. The places ain't mine. I don't even think they are mine. And seriously, who would pay for this?_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Master, I have this for you as you asked." Said the slave. He heard her, but from inside rather than out. He didn't have ears yet; they were next on his list. Then eyes.

"Bring it here," He commanded. He liked the sound of his voice; it was laced with magic refined buy a sorcerer. It look him his whole life, shame it was in vain. The slave placed the face over the shape that was his head. There was a slight popping sound as it was absorbed. He couldn't see yet but he could sense how he looked. Certainly better than a great many humans. His kin may not agree but he knew he had to move with the times. He'd found souls held more power when you knew them, his fathers was the best power rush he'd ever experienced and that was over four thousand years ago. The power of stopping a soul move on was what he lived for; the others were stuck in the past. Destroying for the sake of destroying was pointless. They needed to see. Power was what they needed and when he had some they would listen. They would have no choice. "You did well. Better than the last one." If he had eyes, he would have rolled them. His last slave let the police get hold of the body. Unnecessary problems but once he had chosen and they were killed he couldn't pick another. This one cleaned it up well. "Now, bring me a pair of ears. – These" He waved his hand before him and showed his slave what he wanted.

"Yes, master" Came the short reply. She always knew how to say that.

* * *

"Who's she?" Vicki asked pointing at the screen.

"Who?"

"The woman in the short skirt?"

"I don't recognise her but she could have a valid reason for being here," Dr Mohadevan replied, knowing where Vicki was going with this.

"Like stealing someone's face?" Vicki fast-forwarded the security tape. There the woman was again… leaving. Vicki froze the frame as she walked straight towards the camera. She recognised her. She looked at the screen closely. This was too weird for words. Firstly, the woman looked off her face with drugs yet she was walking with such purpose… and… she was Fiona.

"It was her," Vicki said in all certainty. This was too weird to be a coincidence. Rajani saw the determined look on Vicki's face and did not deign to argue or question her logic. When Vicki had that look she was almost always right. Vicki yawned then checked the time. It was only ten. Shameful, ever since she stopped staying up all night to see Henry her body began to claim more and more sleep. She yawned again.

"You look tired,"

"Thanks," she said. It sparked her sarcastic nature since it was generally a synonym for you look like crap, but then it could be the yawning. Rajani wasn't that rude. "Sorry. Well, I'll get my self off to bed before I get even more tetchy and I'll be on this in the morning."

"Thank you, Vicki."

"You're welcome." She said as she walked out the door. She called a taxi while she was walking down the, oh so familiar halls of the police station. She figured she could chalk this down to expenses. She did find the beloved Fifi after all.

"Vicki," She put away her phone and looked up. Great, just great.

"Kate." Vicki replied, marginally politely.

"You know this was your fault, right?" Kate intoned looking down on her. What she wouldn't do for a couple more inches.

"Mike's a big boy, Kate," As Vicki said it she knew it was true but she was guilty anyway. Kate didn't need to know that part.

"He could never say no to you, Vicki. He was a good cop. What did you do to him?" Vicki looked away.

"Goodbye, Kate." She said then walked past.

"Too bad Mike can't just walk away," Kate was staring daggers at her. She could tell without turning around but she couldn't think of what to say, so she kept walking. It was either yawn in her face or assault her and since she was a police officer and she was in a police station it probably wasn't a good idea. She hadn't been off the force that long, assaulting an officer was definitely still an offence.

"Yeah, too bad." Vicki said to herself more than anyone. She yawned again as she headed out of the doors. God, she couldn't wait to get to bed.

* * *

Henry bit down on one of his last meals in Toronto. And he had to admit, she tasted pretty good but all he could think about was what he was going to be leaving behind. He stopped and pulled away from her.

"Vicki," he growled under his breath. He licked the blood of his teeth. To be honest, he wasn't really hungry. Indecision was making his stomach churn and he knew he wasn't being very good company.

"Henry?" Rose questioned, looking up at him. He looked into her eyes and drowned himself in is power.

"Go home," he ordered. Rose, of course, obeyed.

"Well, this was fun but I've gotta go. See you tomorrow?" Henry walked her to the door, pulling himself back.

"Maybe," he replied, in his normal voice. As Henry closed the door he felt the dawn at his back and unlike usual, he welcomed it. Moving plans were complicated and his feelings were pulling him this way and that. Not thinking for a while, not being alive would be a relief. He sat in his bed and clicked the control. The blinds slowly closed. His bedroom in Vancouver was oriented so differently from this one. He'd miss it. But, he knew that when he decided to go. He just hadn't realised how attached he'd become to this city and the beat of it's nightlife. The constant surprises. The people. Their feelings. The excitement. Although the last, he thought, was down to Vicki. He felt the sunrise and the life leave him and another night slipping away where his last thought was her. He had to get out of there.

* * *

_It IS shorter and therefore by proxy better (or at least faster) to read. Hopefully you like!  
_

_Reviews help me write fasterer!!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Whatever. Said before and I will say again for all the dim people out there. I don't own characters or places. Or anything else you may think I own including a house and a piano. And an i-pod touch. But I want one of those._

* * *

Vicki checked the time as she headed up the stairs of an apartment complex near Ryerson University. Not nearly as nice as Henry's but kind of close. Ms Lafette certainly had a lot of money, more than she ever had at university. She fiddled with the keys in her hand, thinking about what she expected to find. She doubted a dead man's face would be on the dresser but you never know. She opened the door and looked around the living room. Maybe Coreen should have come with her. Then she'd actually be able to see things but pride dictated that she go it alone. She decided that rather than having a miniature breakdown in the missing girls apartment she should get looking. She turned on all the lights and started to go through the papers on the table… Assignment due for… yesterday… an invitation to a party… bills… another assignment. Nothing interesting. She moved towards the bedroom and hit the lights. Everything looked normal, diary no diary entries after yesterday. No weird ones before then. She just completely disappeared. Until she turned up on the security tape. Now why would a nice little girl like this go do a grotesque thing like that. She'd have to get Coreen to watch the tape and see about mind control. If she were on drugs the incisions certainly would not have been as precise as they were. Her thoughts were interrupted by her mobile ringing. That was odd, she was hardly ever called.

"Vicki?" A tentative voice that she recognized said down the line.

"Hi, Coreen," She replied wondering what to do next. The apartment was a dead end… she'd have to return the keys to Mrs Lafette then… maybe continue the search from the police station. But Fiona had to be staying somewhere.

"Vicki?" Coreen repeated.

"Yes…" If she went by taxi she would leave a trail and Vicki could ask drivers. Her car was definitely still outside so that wasn't her mode of transport… unless she was staying nearby.

"I think you should go visit Henry," Coreen said down the line trying to get Vicki's full attention.

"He's asleep or dead or whatever..." But if she was staying in walking distance that's still a plethora of places she could be. And of course, if she is involved in something supernatural then walking distance could be anything.

"I still think you should go visit Henry," Coreen persisted.

"Why?" Vicki asked, she stopped thinking about Fiona for a second.

"Well, I hacked in to the security mainframe of his building and-" She started, speaking casually, as if she did it everyday.

"You were spying on him?" Vicki said incredulously.

"Trying to. He doesn't have any security cameras in his apartment. He has one on the balcony but he hasn't been out there in four days. I was trying to get the camera to turn when I accidentally switched cameras to the main entrance. Anyway. I recognised the woman walking into the building so I took a closer look and it was Fifi. She's heading up to Henry's floor."

"That's one hell of a coincidence," Vicki said ignoring the disturbing thought of how long Coreen had been trying to see into Henry's apartment. This must have been what she was doing on the computer for so long. She began to head out of the apartment, if Coreen was right; Henry was in a lot of danger.

"No shit. So I think it's finally time to go see Henry. Sundown's at six ten." Her voice sounded quite triumphant but again, Vicki ignored it, just increasing her speed on the stairs.

"Ok, thanks. And stop spying on Henry." She added as an after thought and hung up. She got into her taxi hoping there wasn't too much traffic.

* * *

Vicki got out of the taxi and realized she didn't have a key. Shit. She dialled a number.

"Vic-" Coreen started her usual greeting but Vicki was impatient. Who knew what Fiona was doing in there with Henry?

"Coreen?"

"Yes?"

"Can you check to see if Henry's door is open?"

"Oh, so now you want me to spy on him?"

"Coreen." Said Vicki, drawing out the word to make every syllable sound as annoyed as possible. She waited as she heard over enthusiastic typing and mouse clicks.

"When is a door not a door?" Coreen said around five minutes later.

"Coreen" Vicki repeated in an annoyed tone of voice.

"It's Ajar." Funny. Vicki rolled her eyes and hung up as she went through the door. The doorman gave her a strange look so she waved at him.

"I'm going up to see Henry," She explained as she walked over and pressed the button for the elevator.

"He's already got company. Skinny peroxide blonde. Probably still in college." Said the doorman, shaking his head. Two women in his apartment before six pm… that guy did get around.

"Really? I'll take the stairs." Vicki said walking to the stairwell calmly then she bolted up them. The doorman just watched. He shook his head. That guy had it all, and now it was about to bite him on the ass.

* * *

Vicki reached the top of the steps breathing heavily and took out her asp when she reached Henry's door then quietly slipped inside. She quickly walked into Henry's room and saw… well, not much. Someone was standing over Henry and that was all she needed to know.

* * *

Must have ears. Be quick. Hurry, hurry is what master said. She could do that. She could do that. "Incision number one complete." She said to herself. Now number two. Following orders was good. Following orders was right. Following orders would- Her thought ended as she was pulled back from the prey. New orders. Different ones. No interruptions. Kill interruptions. Interruptions must die. She raised her knife.

* * *

The knife descended towards Vicki as she punched Fiona in the stomach. She followed that with another push back then disarmed her, trying to avoid blows from Fiona. Vicki hit her again but she didn't seem to notice, there was a crazed look in her eye. Great, assaulting her clients' daughter. Fiona got a hold on Vicki's hair and bitch-slapped her. Ok, time to stop fighting like a girl. She swept Fiona's feet from under her and slammed her into the floor.

"Fiona. Fifi." Vicki said looking into her eyes and holding her down. She saw her eyes clear, and then she knocked her out with a swift punch. Better to be safe than sorry.

Vicki got off of Fiona and went to Henry. He was bleeding but it wasn't serious. How serious could it be? His heart wasn't beating. He'd just need blood.

"Eyes, master needs eyes" Fifi rasped at Vicki from behind. Crap, she woke up already?

"Ooh, you really don't want these." Vicki said as she hit Henry's beside table. She kicked Fiona but the girl just ignored her and got a firm hold on her neck and squeezed.

"Eye's would make master happy. Eyes and ears after tonight." Fifi rambled as Vicki struggled to take a breath. She kept kicking but Fifi kept her vice grip on her throat. Vicki felt her vision blur, which was quite a feat considering how little she could see. Her consciousness started to slip away as she felt more than heard a breath be taken. 'Henry.' She thought as her vision slowly faded to black.

* * *

Henry took his first breath of the night and smelt three strange things. His blood, Vicki's blood and a scent he didn't recognise. He opened his eyes and before he even knew he had moved he threw the unknown woman off Vicki. She fell forwards and he brushed her hair out of her eyes. She was still breathing. She'd be fine. She was so beautiful. He drank in her scent. And she came with trouble, as always. This was why he had to leave. She opened her eyes and looked at him then opened her mouth. Henry pulled away from her quickly and went over to the other woman. She started to fight him.

Normal 0

"Master wants-" She started but Henry quelled her.

"Stop." He said in his vampire voice. She stopped. Then she started to fight again. Henry picked her up and opened a drawer, whipping out two pairs of handcuffs with which he skilfully cuffed Fiona to the bed.

Vicki looked at Henry and Fiona.

"And you thought I'd never see your skill in the bedroom." She said, holding onto the wall. The room was spinning. Henry let her go so fast that she wasn't even sure he was there.

"Who is she?" Henry asked, clearly wanting an explanation.

"Fiona Lafette. Her mother asked me to find her. She was muttering about ears and eyes and she's already stolen skin – I think she's looking for a face. I don't know what for. I followed her here. You're bleeding. I could-" She was having trouble stringing words together. At least the immediate crisis was averted.

"Leave," Henry said in his layered vampire voice even though he knew it didn't work on her. Vicki sighed and edged out of the room.

"What are you going to do with her?"

"I'll keep her here. Coreen can call me if you find anything."

"Right. Right. Well, bye then." Vicki said but Henry was paying her no attention. She stood slowly and walked out of the apartment towards the elevator. Great. She clicked the button and waited. That was a resounding success and she couldn't tell Mrs Lafette anything new. 'Oh, your daughter? She's at a vampire's apartment.' That would go down well. The doors opened and she walked into the entrance hall. The doorman was watching her.

"I would have picked you over the other blonde." He called at her as she was walking away. At least someone loves me, she thought to herself as she staggered out the doors.

* * *

_Your last installment before I go to Namibia so savor and enjoy!_

_Oh please review me because that would be supercool._

_Thanks for reading and also thanks for putting me on alert because that's what spurred my writing on. Anywhoo hope you liked it. )_

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Ich habe keine._

* * *

"We're looking for something without a face – a human face," Vicki explained to Coreen.

"How do you know it's not just collecting?" She asked with a massive book on her lap. She flipped on to the first page. It had a huge A at the top. Like a dictionary. But instead of words it had names of demons, starting with Abaddon and a definition of what it was. Vicki shouldn't have been surprised.

"A guess. One of each feature and when Fiona was talking she said 'needs' not 'wants'. It's not much but about all we have."

"Well, faceless demons are pretty rare so whatever you find could be it. Ok, take volume two and look for the right description." Coreen pointed to another massive book that was on her desk.

"Is there a more efficient way than this?" Vicki asked thumbing through the book.

"Not on what you've given me." Coreen said turning another page. Vicki acquiesced and skimmed the pages in silence. The writing was tiny and she had the book embarrassingly close to her face to be able to make out the words.

"Quite a few of these don't have descriptions…"

"Then we'll assume it wasn't one of them." Coreen said engrossed in a description. "How does this sound? The Allu are a race of monstrous and faceless demons that impedes the journey of a soul to the underworld. From Akkadian mythology they were born to Lilitu – a succubus – and they stole their fathers soul."

"Well, I couldn't say you were wrong. How do you kill it?"

"You can't." Vicki looked at Coreen. "It's descended from a succubus so it can only be banished." Coreen ditched the book and went to the computer. "Now I have a name…" She typed for a moment then a screen appears slowly. "There isn't a definitive method. Frankincense seems to work and the number seven seems to be significant. Give me a bit of time and I'll throw a banishing together." Vicki looked at her in disbelief. She had so much self-confidence, even after the Asteroth incident. And she was damn good at what she did. Vicki sat and watched her assistant work. She wondered if she would fire her, for her safety. The amount of times Coreen nearly died in the last year… but she knew that if she did fire her she'd never be able to get another assistant. And certainly not one half as good. "Vicki?"

"Yeah?" She snapped out of her thought path.

"Your staring is a little disconcerting." Vicki nodded and got up.

"When you're done can you call Henry? Tell him what you've found, ok? I'm going to update Mrs Lafette."

* * *

Vicki breathed out heavily. She'd just lied to her client but some things must be done. She had a plan. A pretty good plan, she thought. So now she had to call Henry and get him to release Fiona. This was the second time she was outside Henry's apartment complex that night. And one of the last it would be Henry's. Vicki shivered and leaned against the wall, what a weird thought. Not that life without Henry was that inconceivable in a basic sense but she knew that _she_ was the one who attracted the supernatural creepy crawlies and _he_ was the one who got rid of them. She ignored the tremble in her chest when she thought of his apartment without him in it. She broke down before but she wouldn't again. Whatever happened, he was going to leave. Nothing she could do could change that. She just didn't know why it hurt so much. She saw the car Coreen was driving and dialled Henry's number. Her memories of him would always be kind of bittersweet as there was always some kind of crisis going on but –

"Vicki?" She jumped. It shouldn't have surprised her that she dialled the number and he picked up the phone. She was getting wrapped up in her thoughts a lot lately…

"Can you release Fiona now?"

"As long as you know what you're doing,"

"I do. Learning to live without you and all, remember."

"She'll be on her way down shortly," His tone was clipped and polite. Then he hung up on her. At least she'd gotten the ball rolling. She stayed where she was until Fiona was half way down the street then joined Coreen in the car as they slowly tailed her.

* * *

Normal 0

They ended up outside a car garage on Lawrence Avenue. It had a for-sale sign outside and looked pretty shut up but Fiona got in easy enough.

"You've got it, right?" Coreen asked, yet again.

"Yes." Vicki repeated for the thousandth time. "It's simple."

"Ok, here is the dagger. And your candle. And the lighter." Coreen said as she handed over each item. Vicki pocketed the equipment. There were slight flaws to this plan but with the element of surprise it could work...

"Thank you, mom." Coreen elbowed her and Vicki switched from teasing to serious. "You are going to stay out of that garage whatever happens. Do not enter it. If you do you're fired."

"Vicki..." Coreen sounded aspirated.

"See you in twenty," Vicki said pointedly.

"Remember to give me enough time to set up outside." Coreen shouted after her.

* * *

Vicki walked towards the garage knowing this wasn't the smartest thing she'd ever done but she didn't have anyone else to help. And this was why she needed Henry. Coreen finished candling the perimeter. She listened at the door but could hear nothing so she grasped the handle and turned it.

And walked straight into an empty open plan garage. Shit. Play dumb. Faceless demon? What faceless demon? "Is this the…oh? I thought this was for sale. And, like, unoccupied. I was just checking it out before tomorrow. What are you doing here? " A hand poked out of the black cloak and beckoned her forward. There was a reason she died her hair blonde. She walked towards Fifi and the cloaked figure. Evil things generally didn't question obedience. So she knelt at its feet and quickly took out the candle, lighter and dagger. She lit the candle and gave herself a shallow cut almost in one movement. She looked up at the demon. "By my blood, I banish you." She whispered. Her blood dripped onto the candle and put out the flame then… nothing happened. Shit. Nothing was happening.

Coreen stood outside the warehouse door, listening. All the candles were in place, six with seven burning sticks of frankincense in between. And Vicki went in when she was done. Everything should be going to plan. All the candles should go out in… about a minute. Now. Now? What was Vicki doing? The plan was; to go in; light candle; dagger; blood; by my blood, I banish you; and out. Nothing more complicated than that. She had the element of surprise. This should be working. She should be done. But the candles still blazed. Coreen took out her cell phone.

The demon seized Vicki by the neck and raised her off the ground.

"I know what ears I'm getting and now the eyes have walked right into my hands. Wonderful timing." He said to Vicki while passing is hand over her eyes. He closed his fist on the other side of her face, sensing her potential. Damnation. They couldn't be used. He would just have to take the slave's as he originally presumed. Which was a shame, she was quite useful. But then again, the world bred plebeians. He felt something cool and steel enter his chest and pierce where his heart would have been. He looked at the woman. She must have been lead here. The slave.

"Do you know how long it took me to get this body perfect?" He looked at Vicki and shook her. "Do you?" He shouted. He removed the blade from his chest and tossed it aside.

So much for the blade through the heart theory she thought. Vicki was in deep shit. The demon passed his hand over her eyes again. Closer this time, touching her face. She closed her eyes.

"Perhaps I'll take this anyway," The demon said as he tossed Vicki aside. She hit the wall and slid down but the Allu was already on his way to his so-called slave. Leading murderers into his lair. She had to suffer.

* * *

_It's kinda short but it's leading up to the last chapter._

_Review if you like or if you don't and I wonder if anyone's guessed what i've done :P_

_It's evil_


	5. Chapter 5

_People not mine, places not mine, must say this or liable to fine. (teehee it rhymes)_

* * *

Vicki opened her eyes. She couldn't see. She couldn't see. She huddled into the wall and heard the screams of Fiona Lafette. She felt her breathing getting faster and she couldn't stop herself. She'd had nightmares like this, where she woke up in a cold sweat, unable to see in the dark. But this wasn't a nightmare. She felt like the walls were closing in on her. Anything could be happening around her and she couldn't see it. She heard the sounds of Fiona being tortured and she couldn't to anything. The screams were piercing. So loud. Too loud. She rocked herself back and forth.

"Come on Henry. Pick up. Pick up." The phone kept ringing. Shit. Coreen tried again and left a message. "Henry, come on. Vicki needs your help. We're outside a car garage on Lawrence Avenue. Come as quick as you can." She hung up.

Henry heard his phone ring as he was leaving his apartment for the last time. He checked the caller ID. Coreen. She had to learn to get on without him. They both did. They weren't his problem any more. He ignored the phone.

Coreen waited. No Henry. She dialled Mike. He picked up on the third ring.

"What?" He answered in his usual to the point manner. Coreen was too worried to think about his manners.

"Mike, Vicki's in trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

"Demon trouble. I have exact instructions but I promised Vicki I wouldn't go in and now I realise a man needs to do it."

"Do what?" Mike was already confused and he'd only been talking to Coreen for a few seconds but none of that really mattered.

"Banish the Allu. Are you coming?" She asked with slight trepedation. Mike was not happy with Vicki. He refused to take her calls and even give her a chance when she went over. "I'm really worried about her, Mike. And, I would go myself but I won't be able to do anything. You're the only one who can help. Will you come?" She asked again. He wouldn't really say no, would he?

"I'll come." Coreen let out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"I'm outside a car garage on Lawrence Avenue. Be there as soon as you can."

Mike hung up the phone and looked at his dinner companion. "Sorry, I've got to go."

"Don't worry about it. It's fine." Kate replied. "I didn't really fancy anything anyway."

"Here's the money for the bill. And I appreciate your help. See you at work, ok?"

"You're welcome. Bye, Mike." Kate said to empty air. Mike was already half way out the restaurant. Kate had a feeling it had something to do with Vicki. Everything always did with Mike. That woman had him wrapped round her little finger. She looked up at the waiter. "Can I have the bill please?"

Mike drove faster, and with more purpose, than he had in a while. He knew he was being stupid. Riding in to rescue Vicki again, putting himself in this much danger for a woman who practically got him fired. A woman to stubborn to even admit, most of the time, that she really needed his help. A woman who keeps drawing herself away from him any time they get close. She always finds a reason to create space between them. Always. But here he was. Putting his neck on the line for her again. He pulled up being Coreen's car and turned of the engine. He spurred himself to leave his car and go to Coreen's to receive his orders because ultimately, she was Vicki and he was Mike. He heard a muffled scream of terror and jogged the last few paces to Coreen's door.

"You came. Finally. Here's a candle. And you need to light it when you get in there. Here's a box of matches and my penknife. Then cut yourself and bleed on it to put it out and say: By my blood, I banish you. Got it?" Coreen handed Mike everything he needed and waited the second it took for him to reply impatiently.

"By my blood, I banish you?"

"Yup. Go."

Mike left the car, equipped with a candle and some magic words. He stalked over to the door of the warehouse as quietly as possible and opened it slightly. No sounds coming towards it. He slipped inside. His eyes started to survey the room but he was immediately drawn to the black-cloaked figure holding a woman, that wasn't Vicki. She was the one who screamed. It all came together in his mind, and that meant: demon. Mike traversed across the garage towards the two and knelt. He set up the candle and lit the match, just as he was told. Now he needed to bleed. He grabbed Coreen's penknife and pricked his finger, then let the blood slowly drip onto the candle as he said the magic words.

"By my blood, I banish you." Mike said with conviction but without belief. It worked anyway. The demon turned and dropped the woman; he hadn't noticed the threat behind him. Now he was going back. Loosing all the progress he made. The souls, the ideas, for nothing. Now they would never listen to him. Never move on. He let out a guttural scream as he felt himself being pulled back. 'No. NO.' he pleaded in his mind but it was too late. He was gone.

Mike looked at the space where the demon was, astounded that it worked. He shouldn't have been that surprised but whenever something weird hadn't happened for a while he found it easier to forget that all this existed. He crawled over to the blonde girl's side and checked her breath on the back of his hand: No breathing, and her circulation: no pulse. She was dead. Mike stood. He wondered who she was. Then he wondered where Vicki was. He took another, proper look around the garage. He saw a figure hunched in the far corner. That couldn't be Vicki… could it? He ran over to her.

"Vicki? Vicki? It's Mike," He said as he made his way over she didn't respond. As he got closer, he saw she was shaking. This couldn't be her.

"Vicki? Vicky, look at me. It's Mike." He said, trying to look at her face. She tried to push him away. Tried to fight him off. Her arms were flying towards him and he tried to hold them back. "It's me, Mike. Look at me, Vick." He tried to get through to her. "Just look at me."

"I… I can't."

"Did he hurt you? Did he…"

"I can't look at you." Vicki raised her head and her unseeing eyes and she tried to look at him. Tried to see the Mike she'd known for eight years, the man she'd grown to love. The police officer. The friend. The grey-blue eyes. The blond-brown hair. But she couldn't. "I can't see you, Mike. And I don't think I ever will again." That's when her tears started flowing; and they didn't stop when he carried her to the car; and they didn't stop when Mike said goodbye to Coreen; and they didn't stop when he drove her away from the warehouse; and they didn't stop when they got to his apartment; and they didn't stop when Mike held her and rocked her slowly to sleep wondering what was going to happen to them now.


End file.
